


[Podfic] asked for a dream or two

by xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [25]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Magical Realism, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Toronto Maple Leafs, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: “Is it like a Swedish thing?” Zach asks. He’s a little drunk. Maybe a lot drunk actually. He squints at Willy, who’s lounging against the bar, looking like a fucking model.Zach’s definitely drunk.In which Zach is bad at reading people, Mitch isn't as helpful as he could be, and Willy is sad a lot.A podfic of carissima's story.





	[Podfic] asked for a dream or two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [asked for a dream or two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863658) by [carissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima). 

> Thanks to carissima for giving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> This podfic was recorded for Vidriana in the Europod Friends Podfic Exchange 2019. Vidri, this is one of your bookmarks, and I know you love Willy/Zach, so I hope this will be to your liking ♥.
> 
> The story features Auston Matthews as a background character.

[](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/dreamtrue_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20asked%20for%20a%20dream%20or%20two.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:49:48 | 35 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20asked%20for%20a%20dream%20or%20two.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:49:48 | 31 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [A dream is a wish your heart makes](https://open.spotify.com/track/1Pu0gOLF3enqyti4alKaad?si=DdOEQaAoSayQoEf-IWw6gQ) by Vinil & High15.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/momotastic).
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
